El ser de otro mundo
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Ladeen es un multimillonario que compra a un ser de otro mundo , pero nunca se imaginó que este sería una mujer


Se podía diferenciar solo con el olfato si era comida troll o elfica del norte , ladeen caminaba por el mercado mágico , su traje estaba impecable ,su reloj de oro guardado en un bolsillo secreto , para que los duendecillos no lo cogieran

Fue adentrando se entre la multitud que se aglomeraba en los diferentes estantes

El solo miraba con indiferencia a todos ellos , odiaba estar ahí con los de la clase baja , el ya había pasado por eso , por la pobreza más especificado . Ladeen trabajo y trabajo muy duro para poder lograr todo lo que tiene ahora

Una cuantiosa fortuna de millones de dólares

En el mundo mágico y por su puesto en el nívelo

Siguió su camino , ese día ladeen estaba aburrido , era su día de descanso , lo habían obligado su asistente , el duende figgie . El bastón sonaba cada vez que era golpeado contra el suelo de tierra , pero esta vez , fue un golpe potente . Se detuvo en una tienda donde vendían criaturas mágicas de todo tipo , entro en esta , por que le llamo la atención el nombre del lugar

Criaturas mágicas de todo tipo ? Y al el no le llamaba la atención cualquier cosa común o corriente

Sólo se paró en frente del dueño de la tienda . Era un duende feo y algo relleno , este se sorprendió al tener a tal persona en su humilde tienda

Se levantó de su pequeño sillón de playa y le dedicó una sonrisa

- Que se le ofrece señor ? - pregunto

Ladeen sólo observo todo el lugar críticamente , no había la gran cosa solo lo habitual en criaturas mágicas . Casi daba la vuelta para regresarse a su casa pero algo lo detuvo

Sus ojos se centraron en una cosa tirada en el suelo y encadenada de manos y pies , sólo traía puesto unos arapos

Que es eso ? - dijo con un poco de confusión

Trato de recordar todas las clases de criaturas mágicas que aprendió en la escuela , pero esa , definitivamente era nueva para el y su vista

Nueva mercancía - dijo el enano con una sonrisa triunfadora

Ladeen fulmino con la mirada al dueño de la tienda

Que es ? - repitió

Algo que no es de este mundo . Señor - otra vez hablo el enano pero con cierto nerviosismo - así me dijeron cuando me la dieron

El solo asintió con la cabeza tratando de comprenderlo

Claro ! Por eso no pudo saber que tipo de criatura era , eso era de otro mundo

Tiene precio ?

Ladeen necesitaba saber que clase de criatura era esa cosa , no le hacia gracia tener que malbaratar su preciado dinero en algo tan simple como esto . Pero tenía mucha curiosidad y al el muy pocas veces le sucedía eso . Observo de nuevo a la criatura , pero más detalladamente

Sus pies eran rojos por la sangre que emanaban los tobillos por las cadenas tan apretadas que lo dejaban a un paso de su libertad , igual sus manos

La cabeza la tenía cubierta por una bolsa con huecos solo para que respire

Si

El regreso momentánea mente su vista hacia el enano que tenía en su mirada codicia

Póngale en precio - dijo ladeen - pago lo que sea

Unas gotas de lluvia entraba por su ventana del carruaje , pensaba llamar a Jared para que atendiere el asunto , pero luego pensó que no era la gran cosa . A su lado estaba lo de otro mundo , aún tenía puesto esos arapos y esa bolsa que le cubría la cabeza por completo

Se apretó la chaqueta hasta el cuello , hacia mucho frío y este se colaba por las frágiles ventanas del carruaje . Faltaba media hora para llegar a su casa o su mansión especial , construida con tantos años de esfuerzo y trabajo

Después de tanta lluvia , llegaron a la casa , todos los recibieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , eso a el le molestaba

Llamo a una mujer de servicio doméstico y le dijo

Encargue se de lo que hay en el carruaje , yo estaré en el estudio , cuando esté todo listo me avisan

Claro señor - le respondió la chica

Le dejo en sus manos al ser del otro mundo , el por su parte se daría un buen baño . Tanto estar en el mercado mágico lo lleno de olor a duende y comida .

Subió hasta su habitación que era grande y majestuosa , rápidamente se quitó la ropa y los zapatos para meterse a la ducha . Cogió una toalla de la baranda después de darse semejante baño con agua caliente

Suspiro cansado , ya vestido con ropas limpias y frescas , se tiró a la cama a reflexionar un poco de su vida

Trabajo desde pequeño , su clan no aceptaban que el estudiara , por que decían que eso no servía de nada en la vida

Mira donde estoy padre - susurro con sutileza

Logró remontar la pobreza con arduo trabajo , el puso estudiar y ser profesional como un nívelo común y corriente . Así lo hizo

Le dedico la mayor parte de su vida hasta ahora al trabajo . Ahora el es un millonario , con más de 500 años , vio al mundo modernizarse y no le gustaba mucho la tecnología . Iba a seguir la película de su vida hasta que escucho un ruido

Alguien tocaba la puerta

Si ? - dijo sentándose en su cama

Ya esta lista señor ! - grito la mucama

Lista ? - balbuceo , no comprendía esas palabras

Si ! La chica que me mandó arreglar esta lista !

Le dio un tic en el ojo

Chica ? Dijo chica !?

El salió del cuarto caminando apresuradamente junto a la mucama que sabía la ubicación del ser . Estando frente a la puerta , sintió un frío recorrer su columna vertebral

Abrió la puerta con determinación , miro a todos lados , en la cama se encontraba definitivamente el ser del otro mundo . Y si era una chica

Se quedo petrificado en su lugar , parpadeo unas cuantas veces

La mujer lo miro con temor . Se cubrió con las sábanas

Podría tener unos 22 años

Qui-quien es usted ?! - dijo la mujer asustada

Eso es lo mismo que quisiera preguntarte - dijo ladeen contarte mente , no le causaba gracia tener a una criatura de no se dónde en su casa , podría ser sumamente peligrosa .Nunca trataba con mujeres , como siempre estaba en el trabajo , no le interesaban, el siempre a estado solo y así se mantendría . Por eso no se daba cuenta el tono que utilizaba para hablar con la mujer y eso tono era muy duro

Soy luna - se escucho la voz debajo de la sábana

Ladeen se acercó a la cama y la destapo , dejándola sin protección

Cuando hablan con migo - dijo este - me gusta que sea cara a cara

Observo que la mujer tenía puesto un camisón largó hasta los tobillos y su cabellera le llegaba igualmente hasta los tobillos , el color de esta era pelirroja . Los ojos de ella se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas

Deja de llorar - le recrimino - pareces una niña

La agarro del brazo fuertemente haciéndole sentar en la cama

Y usted un monstruo ! - grito lastimada , no físicamente claro , sino sentimentalmente

Señor por favor - susurro la mucama con miedo - no le haga nada

Ladeen miro de arriba abajo a luna . Su piel era tan blanca y su piel suave cual terciopelo . A punto de estallar de la rabia que sentía le dedicó unas últimas palabras al ser de otro mundo

Si tu ... Si tu ! Me vuelves a provocar ! ... No me controlare !

Dejo a la mucama y a luna pasmadas en sus lugares


End file.
